Ligando con el ángel equivocado
by Aihara Irie
Summary: Dean quire salir de fiesta, pegarse una buena juerga...asi que arrastra a Castiel con él. Lo que no se imagina es como acabará la noche.


Aquella noche Dean tenía ganas de fiesta. Lo necesitaba. Quería salir de aquel asqueroso motel y pasar un rato divertido.

Sam se negó en rotundo.

Aquella batalla la tenía perdida, bufó con resignación y se fijó en Castiel que veía la tele sin pestañear.

-¿Qué me dices Cas? ¿Un par de copas? Unos bailes, chicas guapas…

-¿Quieres llevarme a otro antro de pecado, Dean?-preguntó impasible sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Llevaste a Cas a un…a un…?-A Sam no le salía la palabra.

-Le lleve a un antro de placer que él no supo aprovechar-replicó

-Vamos, Cas-dijo Dean apagando la tele

-¡Hey!-protestó el ángel

-¡Dean!-le regañó Sam-¡Solo a ti se te ocurriría contaminar de esa forma a un ángel del señor!

-Él cayó, Sam, puede permitirse una juerga de vez en cuando.

Agarró a Castiel de la gabardina y tiró de él, Cas no puso mucha resistencia y Sam finalmente les siguió.

Entraron a un bar cerca del motel donde se alojaban, Dean sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la barra.

-Una botella de tequila-dijo a la camarera.

-¿Es qué te has vuelto loco?-le reprendió Sam

-Solo es diversión, relájate Sammy.

Escuchó como Sam refunfuñaba por lo bajo y sirvió 3 chupitos, Castiel permaneció en silencio, pero se lo bebió de un trago y sin parpadear.

Una hora y media después sin saber cómo ni por qué, Dean seguía en la barra bebiendo chupitos-a los que la camarera no paraba de invitarle-Sam hablaba con un tio que casualmente había estudiado también en Stanford y Castiel estaba…sentado en una de las mesas con una madurita despampanante que tenía una invitación muy clara que hacerle.

Creyó, alli mismo, que le daba un infarto. Las aletas de la nariz empezaron a híperventilar, lo ojos se le agrandaron y los labios se convirtieron en una fina y delgada linea apretada con fuerza. Lo siguiente que pensó es que ojala aquella tia fuera un monstruo para poder quitarsela de en medio allí mismo.

Tranquilízate-se dijo así mismo-Cas ya es mayorcito, muy mayorcito, si el ángel del señor quería ligar con zorras cuarentonas pues que lo hiciese.

Sin embargo, y aunque su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciese, su cuerpo se empeñó en llevarle la contraria, por eso se colocó lo más cerca posible de ellos y así poder escuchar la conversación.

-Oh, cielo, eres un ángel-le dijo aquella-desagradable-mujer

Dean observó la reacción de Castel y estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

-¿Cómo sabe qué soy un ángel?-preguntó entre receloso y confundido.

-Es obvio-contestó con alegria-Con esos ojos tan azulísimos…

Ah no,eso si que no…los ojos de Cas eras sus ojos, los de Dean y…

-No todos los ángeles tienen ese color-replicó sin entender nada

-Como sea cielo…-parecía divertida y se inclinó mucho más hacía él. Como Cas no entendía mucho de espacio personal permaneció inmóvil.

Si aquella mujer volvía a llamarle "cielo" la mataba.

-Pareces alguien divertido.

-¿Se está riendo de mi?-inquirió

-Por supuesto que no es solo que…

-Entonces me está mintiendo-cortó el ángel.

-¿Por qué iba yo a…?

-Dean siempre dice que no soy muy divertido, aunque siempre le hago reir

La mujer pareció contrariada, en cambio, Dean sonrió por primera vez…estababa hablando de él con aquella desconocida y encima el muy cabrón se había fijado que sus ocurrencias le hacían gracia.

-¿Quién es Dean?-inquirió la pesada con una mueca.

-Es complejo de explicar-replicó frunciendo el entrecejo-Yo caí por él.

-¿Cómo qué caíste por él? ¿Él? ¿Te refieres a qué estás enamorado de un hombre?

Para su sorpresa Dean vio como Castiel empezaba a enrrojecer.

-Por supuesto que no-mintió y como siempre lo hizo muy mal pero aquella cuarentona no pareció darse cuenta.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Nos vamos a un sitio más privado?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Irse a un sitio más privado? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Probablemente esa ramera retorcida violaría a su ángel y eso no iba a permitirlo! ¡Nunca! ¡Por encima de su cadáver!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus piernas se pusieron más rápido que lo que él habría creído posible en toda su vida y casi se abalanzó sobre Castiel.

-Dean…¿Qué?-Cas le miró sin comprender nada-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó

-¿Este es Dean?-intervino con un gesto de desagrado la rubia espantosa-¿Es qué le estás acosando?

-¿Acosarle yo?-replicó con furia-¡Eres tú, con esa lengua de bruja la que le está comiendo la cabeza! ¡Si tuvieras la oportunidad le violarías!-espetó con furia.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!-gritó espantada-¿Vas a dejarle que me hable asi?-dijo mirando a Castiel.

Castiel les miró a ambos, se rascó la cabeza en un gesto de indecisión y finalmente te dirigió a Dean.

-Quizás hayas sido grosero con la señora-señaló no muy convencido ante la mirada triunfal de la otra.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos eh cielo?

-¡Que no le llames cielo hostia!-gritó, llamando, ahora si, la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme nada?-la mujer habló con la lengua llena de veneno

-¿No le has oido? Él cayó por mi ¡No le interesas buscona!

Un grito de horror salió de sus labios, Dean estaba furioso y vio como Sam miraba la escena, totalmente paralizado y boquiabierto.

-Angelito-de nuevo voz dulzona-ven conmigo, está claro que este tipo es maleducado y grosero, yo seré mucho más delicada y…

-¡No es un puto muñeco de porcelana!

Y entonces Dean no pudo aguantar más su arrebato, agarró a Cas de la cabeza y le besó con furia…el ángel respondió y entreabrió los labios, permitiendo que la boca del cazador invadiera su espacio. Sus lenguas se unieron y pronto tuvieron la sensación de estar embriagados por la pasión. Sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro, cada centimetro rozandose con el otro.

Al fin se separaron-una cincuentena de miradas no les quitaban ojo-y Dean miró a aquella madurita horrorosa que miraba pasmada.

-Como he dicho, no le interesas-y tiró de la gabardina de SU ángel para sacarle de allí.

-¿Adónde vamos?-preguntó

-Al motel, tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer.

-¿Qué cosas Dean?

-¡A deshacernos de esa espantosa virginidad tuya de una vez por todas!

-¿Con una mujer pecadora de un antro?-dijo con horror.

-No, Cas-abrió la puerta de la habitació asi como tiene que ser. Conmigo y solo conmigo.

Y cuando Dean le empujó sobre la cama, se subió encima de él y empezó a besarle, de nuevo, con pasión, en ángel no pudo estar más de acuerdo.


End file.
